Party Time
by The Clown King Of Chaos
Summary: The Deadly Alliance find themselves in a horrifying parallel dimension. They proceed to have a pleasant evening


**Opening Notes: This story is not to be taken seriously. It is a satire... I think.**

* * *

Cloudy. That was a perfect word Shang Tsung, demonic free roaming sorcerer of Outworld, would describe his mind at the moment. He had no clue what had transpired in the past several minutes apparently. He sat up. He looked around, taking in his surroundings to gather a guess as to where he was. Evidently, he had passed out and been moved to a dank, dark hallway. He had to admit to himself that it was rather... unnerving. The atmosphere felt like a dungeon. But he couldn't waste time being afraid right now; he had a tournament to return to. Pushing himself up to a standing position, he dusted himself off. It was just after he had cleared off his lavish outfit that he heard small footsteps behind him...

* * *

Quan Chi, the most powerful sorcerer of the Netherrealm, coughed. It was raining lightly as he traipsed down a wooden walkway in what he assumed was the courtyard of some Earthrealm facility he had awoken in. Not minutes ago, he had regained consciousness in a bathroom. Needless to say, he had made his exit as quickly as possible. When he got out of the stench-covered chamber, he had found himself in a hallway. As he walked down it, unsure of where to go, he had heard laughter echoing off the walls. He could have simply opened a portal to return to the Neatherrealm, but he found himself drawn to this place. The disembodied laughter was the polar opposite he was accustomed to in his native Realm, where the atmosphere was incessantly full of screams of agony. Plus, there was some extremely powerful spiritual happenings going on here. Additionally, he had to make sure that his partner in crime wasn't here before he left; if Quan Chi left Shang behind, it would be next to impossible to fully resurrect the Dragon King's unstoppable army.

When he got out of the doors, the giggling had stopped.

And now here he was, in the drizzle, without a single clue as to where he was. When he was about halfway to the other building, he heard something behind him. Something that sounded like a body going splat. Stopping in his tracks, he looked over his right shoulder. Sure enough, a grown Earthrealmer was now face-down in the grass, surrounded by a pool of what could only be his own blood. Quan Chi shrugged the sight off and continued walking. If the man had commited suicide, then it was no problem. And if someone had pushed him, the demon sorcerer would gladly tear him apart if he tried to kill the Brother of Shadow too.

* * *

The footsteps were getting closer. Shang Tsung had been ignoring them since they had first rang in his ears. But now they were accompanied by rather annoying giggling. Just as the soul stealer was about to round another corner, he turned on his heels.

"Alright, who's there?" he demanded, patience lost. The laughter ceased.

His answer came in the form of a little human girl, and he could instantly tell something was horribly wrong. For starters, she was glowing with a misty purple aura, her skin was blue, and she was missing her left eye. For all he had seen in his prolonged life, he silently admitted that this was a first for him.

She looked sad. That was understandable. Even though she was a youngling, Shang did not want her to be anywhere near him.

"I suggest you stay back," he said warningly, pointing a very firm index finger at her. She stared at him with her eye, and kept walking towards him.

"I said keep your distance!" He shouted. Again, his commands fell on deaf ears. He ceased pointing at her, brought his hands close together, and curled his fingers

Innately, he began to construct a fiery skull in his palms. "Don't make me do this!" He may have been evil, but even the treacherous Shang Tsung hesitated when it came to killing small children. But this child simply would not heed his orders and warnings. She kept on closing the gap between herself and Shang.

"Okay! I warned you!" He let out a momentary war cry as he thrust his arms forward, sending the flaming, screaming skull at her. It hit the intended target; it also made a cloud of smoke cover the hall.

Shang waved his hand in front of his face, trying to clear away the debris so he breathe clear air.

"This place is disgusting."

When the dusk finally settled, his eyes widened.

The girl was still there, still limping towards him.

He felt both fear and anger flood into him.

"Maybe THIS will get the message across!" He held out an open palm towards her, preparing to take her soul for himself. What happened next was a bit of a surprise.

She stopped, and began to scream bloody murder. The purple aura that had been radiating off of her now turned the familiar bright green. It wasn't one second later that her entire body was engulfed in the loud hue. Her screaming didn't stop as her body seemed to fade until it was mist. When the last of her was transparent and gone, the small globe of pure essence floated towards the Outworld sorcerer's hand. When it made contact with his flesh, it seeped into him. When it was gone, he felt the satisfying surge of rejuvenating energy course through him.

While he was glad to have one more soul within him, he could not help but walk over to the spot where she had been standing and look down at it.

Not a trace was left. It was as if she was never there.

Before he could ponder on this enigma, he heard the laughter of a child echo off the walls. Assuming a battle stance, he looked around fervently, not wanting to let the possible enemy get the drop on him. Then, he saw it. Another youngling, with the same skin tone and violet smoke emitting off of it, round a corner, running towards him. This one was wielding a butcher knife. As the child closed in on him, Shang got an idea. Exiting his stance, he again held out an open palm. And again, the child screamed, turned into a green orb of soul, and disappeared into his hand.

Realizing just what was going on, and what the young of this Realm really were, Shang Tsung smiled wickedly.

* * *

Strutting down the halls, Shang Tsung felt on top of the world. He was in a place where the inhabitants were nothing more than souls ripe for the taking. Another factor that lightened his mood was that some of the details on how he had gotten here were coming back to him. All he knew now was that his partner in crime, Quan Chi was here too, so that made for an escape when it was needed. But not right now. Shang formed a plan.

He would bleed this place dry first, then find Quan Chi. He was confident the oni would not leave him behind; who else could transfer the souls in the Soulnado into the bodies of the Dragon King's invincible army?

Pride and confidence was radiating off of him when he traversed down another hall searching for walking souls when he heard crying through a doorway to the side.

He grinned and cracked his neck. "Another one bites the dust."

With a stride, he entered what was revealed to be a bathroom. What he found inside was one of the last things he expected to see. It was a girl, who seemed to be in her early teens, on her knees with her face in her hands in front of one of the stalls, sobbing loudly. She was so distressed she had not even noticed him. He would have taken the life force of her, but he noticed something. The purple aura that seemed to surround the natives he had encountered so far was absent from her, and her skin tone didn't suggest that she had drowned either.

Curiosity took hold in the conjurer and he began walking forward. When he was standing right behind her, he saw what was causing her such misery. Another female, roughly the same age as the first, was hanging in the stall with a noose around her neck.

"Well, that's... unfortunate," he deadpanned.


End file.
